


Down a Peg

by frogfarm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: After all these years, Hermione has Pansy right where she lives. And more.Post-series. Hermione POV.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Down a Peg

**Author's Note:**

> For the Annual Femslash Kink Meme, 2019. Prompt: Harry Potter, Hermione/Pansy, anal and non-con.

"I'll bet you never thought we'd end up here." Hermione allows herself a smile. "That's a pun, by the way. End up?"

Pansy's protest is well muffled by her own underwear, stuffed in and strapped tight with the formerly pristine pair of white hose she'd chosen especially for the reunion.

"Not even when you first saw me," Hermione continues, resuming a leisurely stroll about her struggling captive. "Of course you always were a pushover. Suppose that explains why you project it onto the rest of us."

Rapid panicky breaths come from Pansy's delicate nostrils, barely left uncovered by the impromptu gag. Her wide eyes follow Hermione to and fro as the other girl slowly paces around her prone and kneeling figure.

"Funny how quickly everything comes back." Hermione reaches out and grabs one pert upraised cheek, giving a cruel squeeze that draws a fresh squeal from Pansy.

"Oh, I saw that look." Hermione sounds almost wistfully nostalgic as her fingers nudge her target's now widespread entrance. "From the moment you laid eyes on me, it was Hogwart's all over again."

Red-faced and trembling, Pansy's full and drooling mouth manages something that might be, and probably is, _Fuck you_.

"You're not giving the orders any more." Hermione gestures with her free hand, summoning a floating bottle. It hovers a moment before slowly tipping over. A thin stream of oil drizzles over Pansy's upraised hindquarters, in between the split cheeks of her bum to run over her twitching sphincter muscle.

"I remember you so well." Hermione nods in approval, testing her thumb against the ring of muscle. Spasms wrack her body, clench it tighter still as Pansy struggles with all her might against the mystical bonds. Might as well try to move a mountain without even a wand.

"Stuck up," Hermione growls, puts her hands together like she's praying and leans forward. "Nose in the air, butter wouldn't melt in your mouth, always laughing at the mudblood well who's laughing now you little fucking slag, hm? Answer me!"

Another gurgling moan is her only response as all eight of her fingers push open the walls of Pansy's pussy until the joined tips of her thumbs come to rest against the pulsing ring overhead. Another shove and a shriek and her thumbs are nearly halfway in, hands cruelly spreading her victim for inspection.

"See -- that's the problem with people like you." Hermione's tone is casual, conversational as the bottle continues to pour oil over her hands, or what's still exposed of them. Which isn't much. "You never think the shoe will be on the other foot."

Pansy's muffled wail rises and falls as Hermione rocks back and forth, putting her entire weight behind her thrusts. Her captive's upturned derriere gleams in the dim candlelight and a veritable flood gushes from her insides, coating Hermione in juices right up to her wrists.

"Can't imagine a world without you at the top."

Pansy continues to snort and drool, trying her utmost to squirm away from this most intimate violation. A twitch of Hermione's nose and the floating bottle disappears, to be replaced by a decidedly thick and tapered black plug with a flared base.

"Take a good look," Hermione taunts. and Pansy groans in abject humiliation as a mirror appears before her. Except rather than her reflection, the image is that as seen through Hermione's eyes. Pansy's hips freeze, then shudder at the sight as Hermione pulls out and plucks the plug from the air, slathering it up and down with a liberal spit and polish.

She gets the whole thing in, eventually. It takes some doing, and a good deal more patience than she feels Pansy or her arse deserve. But it wouldn't be worth it if the bitch weren't forced to admit that she loved it. So Hermione lifts Pansy into the air with a flick of her wand, lifting her thighs up high and then lowering her at an agonizingly slow speed. Pansy can only shake her head, twisting frantically at the invisible restraints as the Super-Deluxe Fizzwell Five Thousand ("twice the pleasure of a Sybian or double your money back!") spins and wobbles beneath her spread and descending flesh, emanating ominous creaking sounds as its probing attachments undulate higher, stroking the plump dripping lips of her gaping cunt. Pansy's cries intensify further still as her unwilling body is forced down the entire length of the massive attachment, cheeks quivering around the rude plug protruding from her arse. Hermione rewards her with a flood of insults and degradation, teasing the now rock-hard clitoris that shoves out and begs to be suckled; slaps it hard and then gives it a good twisting pinch, roughly frigging the sides as Pansy writhes atop the vibrating dildo, coming her brains out.

She leaves Pansy unconscious in the upstairs bedroom. Returns to the reunion party and has a wonderful time, dancing and drinking til dawn. She doesn't even think of her again, in fact, until she walks in the door of her apartment that evening to find an owl delivery waiting. When she unfurls the scroll, it reads:

_To be continued._

Hermione smiles and shakes her head.

Some lessons require repetition.


End file.
